shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kosho Kosho no Mi
Introduction The Koshi-Kosho no Mi '(故障故障の実, ''koshoukoshounomi) is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, manipulate, and transform into tachyon particles, though they are called a '''Glitch Human in the AOP. Due to it being far too advanced for anyone to understand properly, it is considered a 'defect fruit' and useless. It was eaten by Sun-Jin Choi, the Palette Pirate's archaeologist, and 'God's Mistake'. Appearance The Fruit takes the appearance of a black pear with black and white dots covering the skin. The dots seem to flicker all over the skin, and have been confirmed to not be insects or parasites. The taste is described as "Liquid static with a smattering of pure light and the void between worlds." Usage The Kosho-Kosho no Mi is used to create and manipulate tachyon particles, a hypothetical particle faster than light particles, and possibly reality-bending in that it does not obey physics. The usage of this grants the user a slight precognitive ability, due to being able to see tachyon particles allowing them to see the enemy's next move. They also leave afterimages by accident when they don't concentrate. The secondary usage of the Fruit allows the user to transform into tachyon particles, allowing them to become intangible and move faster than light, making it look like they are essentially teleporting when they reappear. They are vulnerable to Haki, however, but the chances of hitting something faster than light with a sword is slim to none. Strengths The main strength of this Fruit is the ability to enhance the user's strength and agility, as well as making them intangible in Logia form. It also lets them essentially teleport, precognitive abilities, and afterimages, as well as the ability to utilize tachyon particles for combat. However, these strengths are not known to the general public, and the Kosho-Kosho no Mi is dismissed as useless. Weaknesses Aside from the normal Devil Fruit weaknesses, the user will occasionally lose control of their powers if they are not capable of remaining in control, making it look like they are glitching in and out of reality, hence it's name as the Glitch-Glitch Fruit. Attacks * Tachyon Beam: The user gathers tachyon particles into their palm and shoots it at enemies. This manifests as enemies being hit by a sudden white beam blasting them backwards. * Tachyon Rush: The user turns into tachyon particles and bum rushes enemies with punches and kicks. Due to tachyon particles being faster than light, the blows are dealt faster than the eye can see, and enemies are left incapacitated without knowing what happened. * Tachyon Arts: The user combines their martial arts with their tachyon form, exponentially boosting their power and speed, to the point where they can land a fifteen blows in a second. * Error 404: The user's greatest basic technique, their tachyon form is boosted to it's limit, and the user will rush around the battlefield, dealing vital blows and incapacitating dozens by this alone. The blows seem like empty air suddenly hurting enemies, as if 'nothing' itself was attacking them. Trivia * If tachyon particles were known in the world of One Piece, this Fruit would instead be called the Tachi-Tachi no Mi * If tachyon particles were known in the world of One Piece, the user would be a Tachyon Human * The Kosho-Kosho no Mi is considered the second worst Logia Fruit in the world External Links https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tachyon